Louie Aldo
Aldo Angelo Marino''' (Born September 12th, 1991) is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name '''Louie Aldo. '''He is currently working on the independent scene and is most well known for his short stint in Internet Wrestling Titles (IWT). Early Career (2015-Present) '''Training and Boardwalk Wrestling (2015) Harris began training at the Boardwalk Wrestling Gym in early 2015 after he lost a bet with one of his buddies. However, after spending some time in the gym, Louie began to see that he enjoyed being in the ring. Having spent some time as a DJ in local nightclubs, Louie's natural charisma shined through on the microphone. He did well enough to be offered a contract as a color commentator for Boardwalk Wrestling (BW). It would be only three months later for Louie to make his in-ring debut, losing in a battle royal. It would take three months for Louie to pull off a victory, rolling up the Boardwalk Champion, Justin Dayton due to an outside interference. Louie would rack up a string of fluke victories before earning his own Boardwalk Championship match. However, he would be put away handily by Dayton, who defeated him in less than five minutes. In December 2015, Louie departed from BW. Internet Wrestling Titles (2016) Signing and Debut Aldo was signed to IWT as a wrestler in March 2016. After working in dark matches for the first few months of his tenure, Aldo was scheduled to make his Pay-Per-View debut against Arno Frye at IWT Uprising. Aldo would be victorious over Frye after hitting the Dime Piece (Sit-Out Stunner). Having endeared himself to the IWT crowd quickly due to his obliviousness, Louie would be placed in the FTJ Memorial Battle Royal at the following month's Summerslam ''show. Despite a strong showing, Louie ended up being the runner-up in the match after he failed to eliminate Kelsey Taylor. Teaming with Paul Ravana and Firing In preparation for IWT's Tag Team Tournament, Aldo was scheduled to team up with Paul Ravana, but the match did not happen as he was fired for showing up to a House Show heavily intoxicated. Ravana would lose a handicap match against the team if Leo Taylor and Guernica without his partner. '''Independent Promotions (2016-Present)' After being fired from IWT, Louie returned to the independent scene and began sporadically taking bookings in the New Jersey area. Saturday Night Precision (2017) Louie appeared on a summer edition of Saturday Night Precision as an enhancement talent against then World Champion, Jack Rogue. Personal Life Marino was born in Atlantic City, New Jersey on September 12th, 1991 to first generation Italian immigrants. Louie would rarely spend time at home, for his parents both worked heavily to support themselves. He instantly fell in love with the boardwalk that he lived near. Louie rarely did well in school, always choosing to ditch class for the parties that went on at the beach. After a drunken bet, Louie took up classes at a local wrestling gym. Very soon after, he quit his job as a part-time bouncer and began dedicating his time to the ring. Marino claims to have "stuck a nail in every building on the boardwalk". However, many women who have been asked refuse to acknowledge his statements. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Big Lou ''(Stunner) 2015-Present '''Signature Moves' * Fist Pump ''(Combination Strikes) 2015-Present * Beatdown on the ''Boardwalk ''(Jumping Neckbreaker) 2015-Present '''Entrance' Themes * Beat Dat Beat - Pauly D (2015-Present) Career Highlights